A variety of table-based power tools are known in the art. Such tools may be used, for example, to cut, shape or finish wood or other materials. One example of such a power tool is a router. One known configuration includes a router table that has a top working surface and a lower, or bottom, surface upon which is mounted a portable electric router. A common way of attaching the router to the underside of the table is to use a plurality of screws, bolts or other hardware parts. One of the drawbacks of such a mounting system is that it requires the user to hold and position the router while simultaneously inserting and tightening the screws or bolts (or otherwise positioning the attachment hardware parts) with a screwdriver, wrench or other tightening tool. Managing the holding/positioning process and the tightening process simultaneously by a single user can be very difficult. Moreover, such processes need to be performed each time the user removes the router, as well as each time that the router is re-installed to the table or to another machine or workbench.